1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an indolestyryl compound, and in particular relates to an indolestyryl compound used in a high density recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in information and multimedia generation, computer, communication, and consumer (3C) electronic products with increased recording density and capacity, microminiaturization, and low cost are demanded. Currently, magnetic recording media are often replaced by high density optical recording media.
Conventional 650 MB CD-R or 4.7 GB DVD-R media are insufficient for 2-hour digital programs, requiring 25-50 GB or more. Blue laser disks with 405 nm read-out wavelength and 25 GB single-layer capacity or more provide a workable option, thus, development of applicable organic dyes is desirable.